


Never woulda seen that comin'

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fluffy stuff of kanetetsu, more fluff near the end tho</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never woulda seen that comin'

Once friends, now enemies that were at each other's throats upon sight. Every chance to kill was leaped upon but never taken seriously. Hesitation always dusted their actions whenever they would spit hate in each others faces. 

Kaneda sat on the roof of a crumbled house, staring up at the darkening sky. He vowed to himself that he would avenge yamagata-avenge everyone Tetsuo had slaughtered, but he found himself buckling from all the stress. The stress of killing his once best friend, the stress of saving neo Tokyo, the stress of the world. He was sick of it-he couldn't do it anymore.

His chestnut orbs welled up with salty drops of water as he climbed off the structure and onto the cracked ground below. With a heavy heart he began trudging onward towards the coordinates of where the telekinetic teen was located.

Morning had rolled around by the time Kaneda had arrived, unarmed. It hadn't taken him long to find the said male and it appeared that he still hadn't noticed the capsule leader. His back faced towards him while he gazed out at the vast expanse before him. It was then that Kaneda made a second vow, a vow to apologize to yamagata-to everyone when he saw them again.

His voice came out with a tremble “Tetsuo.” The said teen whipped his head around, quickly flinging Kaneda into a wall before he could register the male was unarmed.

Kaneda's back hit the rubble of a wall hard causing him to fall to the ground. “Well, well, well...if it isn't little kanny. What have you come to do? Kill m…” the psychic ravenette trailed off as he noticed the lack of weapon in his opponent's arms. Kaneda stood up, taking his face off the ground as he did so. When he tried to approach the teen he was flung back into the wall for a second time, he expected no less from the male. “You plan to take me down with your fists?” Tetsuo asked, a smirk in his voice. The leather clad teen looked from the ground to the cape wearing boy. “I'll kill you, you know,” Tetsuo stated, a venomous threat in his tone. A chuckle erupted from Kaneda, likely due to his mind beginning to snap from all the things wearing him down. “Fuck it, do it,” he stated, putting his hands in the air as he said it, “just fucking do it.”

To say Tetsuo was shocked would be an understatement. This was the day he had been anticipating since the minute this mess began. Quickly he began putting his telekinetic abilities to action only to find that he couldn't quite do it. Of course he could cause the biker's head to pop right off, but something was nagging at him to refrain from doing so.

A dull pain began to ache in the back of Kaneda's skull and all he could do was keep on smiling, all his fucks gone. That is, until the pain subsided leaving him with a minor migraine. “Aw, something wrong with your head Tetsuo?” All he got was a grit of teeth as a response before the pain came back, double the dose. This time Kaneda found it hard to see, hard to smile, hard to stand. His knees buckled from underneath him causing him to kneel down before collapsing onto the concrete.

All this taunting that Kaneda had been giving him almost urged Tetsuo to _destroy_ him. Yet he didn't and he didn't know why and it only aggravated him more. When the capsule leader finally fell to the ground, Tetsuo ceased his actions, worry taking over him. “Kaneda?!” Why was he worried? 

Quickly Tetsuo ran over to him, kneeling down beside him. Why did he care for his safety when he was the one trying to murder him just mere seconds ago?

A groan was heard from below him causing him to look back down at the teen.

Blood pulsed in Kaneda's ears as the migraine began to grow to an unbearable pain. He felt hands grasp at his sides, tugging him closer. When he looked up he was met with the worried eyes of Tetsuo. “Don't play with me….just kill me already.”

“Shut up kanny.” He had tried to sound threatening but it ended up coming out concerned. His voice had shaken while his face was painted with distress. “Why d’ya care or somethin’?” The telekinetic teen was close to breaking Kaneda's arm or something, he was getting stressed out trying to figure out why he was so infatuated with keeping Kaneda alive. “Maybe I do.” Kaneda's mouth hung open slightly as his brows furrowed while he attempted to grasp what had just been said to him. With a timid hand, Kaneda reached up to Tetsuo. Fuck it. There was nothing to lose anymore. His hand cupped the side of Tetsuo's face and he was astonished when the teen hadn't pulled away.

Why was he letting Kaneda touch his face? Why was his heart beating so fast? Why did he feel so _happy_. It scared him. He was always scared though. Scared of dying. Scared of losing everything. Maybe he was scared to lose Kaneda to. Maybe that's why he couldn't ever pull forth enough courage to send the biker to hell.

The capsule leader brought his other hand up so he held the teens face within his hands. His hate had always been forced down enough to where he could never fully finish the job to finish the male before him. It had been forced down by this weird, tingling feeling. It was stupid. This was stupid. “You're stupid...you know that…?” Kaneda asked, his voice hoarse. The teen above him smirked “says the man holding my face.” The biker flushed a bit at this “I was simply trying to crush your skull.” “With the utmost gentleness!” Tetsuo threw in. 

It was almost like they were normal again, back in the gang, back on their bikes. Kaneda closed his eyes and let out a quiet laugh, pulling his hands away from the equally flushed cheeks of the teen above him.

“Hey Kaneda, open your eyes.” The teen below him opened his eyes as his laughter began to fade. Quickly, Tetsuo smashed his lips down upon the other male’s. Upon contact, Kaneda gasped which the teen above took as an opportunity to shove his tongue inside the capsule leaders mouth.

Kaneda didn't want it to feel as good as it did but he couldn't help it. His arms had already weaved themselves around Tetsuo's neck, urging him closer. With an internal sigh, he let his eyes flutter shut. Bliss, comfort, happiness. It all began to wash over him, confusing him further. He hadn't known love for a long time. No… Maybe he had. Maybe he had liked Tetsuo all along,maybe he didn't. He didn't care, his mind was to confused with thoughts to care.

The ravenette bit down on the biker's neck after the sloppy kiss had to finished. A smirk was plastered in his face causing him to appear even more smug than it already was. Kaneda looked up at him “never woulda seen that comin’.” Tetsuo was just as confused as Kaneda was but had decided fuck it, let's just go with it. “There's only more where that came from.”


End file.
